Reset
by happysunflowers
Summary: Separuh hati menolak karena sudah terlanjur terluka, separuhnya lagi menangis berderu meneriakan kata rindu. Adakah kesempatan untuk memulainya kembali? KookV. Kook!Seme. V!Uke. Chaptered.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**.

Aku tahu ini terasa bodoh. Bahkan saat cangkir kesayanganku terisi penuh kembali oleh susu hangat untuk ketiga kalinya, aku tetap tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Padahal biasanya saat aku tegak setengah susu dari gelas tersebut, rasa kantuk akan segera menyerang dan aku akan beristirahat nyenyak sampai pagi menjemput.

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tempo hari yang membuatku terjaga di pagi buta dengan pipi kiri ku tempelkan pada meja _pantry_. Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah serta jengah.

.

.

.

 _Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, sungguh. Hingga datang hari di mana hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar butikku yang terletak pada kawasan Gangnam, sesosok berpostur tegap membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan menimbulkan keributan kecil di antara karyawan-karyawanku._

 _Aku lantas beranjak dari manekin yang telah dipasangkan setelan pakaian koleksi terbaru untuk menilik siapa yang telah membuat heboh tempat kerjaku. Dan aku cukup terkejut dengan '_ sosok _' tersebut._

 _Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan kaus hitam polos berpotongan_ 'v _' rendah pada kerah lehernya serta_ jeans _belel berwarna senada yang entah kenapa terkesan_ serampangan _namun dapat menarik seluruh atensi dunia ke dalam pusaran dirinya. Lelaki tersebut terlihat basah kuyup akibat guyuran air hujan dan -_ sial _\- ia tampak begitu memukau hanya dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang lepek serta tetesan air yang turun perlahan di bawah tindikan di kedua telinganya._

 _Bangsat. Dia Jeon Jungkook. Penyanyi solo muda yang sedang menaiki posisi puncak karirnya dan-_

 _"_ Could you get some clothes for me? _Aku kehujanan."_

 _-dan ia adalah satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang inginku lenyapkan bersama jutaan kenangan memuakkan di dasar hatiku yang paling dalam._

 _Aku menatap tajam menilai keberaniannya menginjakkan kaki di dunia kecilku setelah dua tahun kami berpisah. Apa yang dia inginkan sekarang? Lama tak bertemu dengannya membuatku teringat kembali pada masa-masa saat kami masih bersama dan aku tentu sangat tidak menyukai hal ini! Satu-satunya cara adalah melarikan diri sebelum pikiran irasionalku menguasai._

 _"Yoonjin," perintahku datar kepada salah satu karyawati setelah aku memunggungi Jungkook, "bawakan tuan ini handuk kering serta setelan pakaian kasual. Pastikan kau mengurus pembayarannya dengan benar. Aku pergi sebentar."_

 _Belum sempat aku mendengar Yoonjin menjawab, Jungkook menyelanya dengan cepat. "Hei, tidak, terima kasih.._ Err _.. Yoonjin? Kau kembali bekerja saja dengan teman-temanmu," Ia berdeham kecil dan melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _"Aku ingin kau yang melayaniku, Tae."_

 _Aku memejamkan mata menahan geraman dan pitam yang tersulut. Oh, ayolah. Jangan buat aku membencimu lebih dari ini, Jeon._

 _Tae? Cih, kau tempatkan dirimu siapa di hidupku sampai dapat memanggil namaku dengan begitu mudah dan sederhana?_ No more 'you' and your shits in my life since long time ago, dude. _Aku berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang melekatkan senyum kecil wajahnya._

"Tuan, _maaf aku sedang banyak urusan. Jika berkenan, anda akan ditemani dengan karyawan-karyawanku yang ramah," sapaku dengan senyuman bisnis profesional penuh kepalsuan. Aku menarik dua karyawan di sebelahku yang canggung melihat situasi yang terjadi antara bos besarnya dengan sang penyanyi terkenal. Mungkin di dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya seperti apa hubungan yang terjalin antara aku dan pemuda brengsek yang tiba-tiba telah merangsek masuk kembali ke batas amanku. Aku tidak peduli asal aku dapat pergi dari sini, karena -_ sungguh! _-_ aku _tidak tahan berdiri di tempat yang sama dengannya._

 _Aku melewati Jungkook begitu saja yang terus menatap pergerakkanku hingga aku mencapai pintu masuk butik dan mengambil satu buah payung transparan. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari butik, aku sedikit menengokkan kepalaku ke kiri dan menyempatkan diri untuk melontarkan kalimat dingin kepada pemuda di belakangku._

"Oh, _aku kira tuan, kita terlihat tidak dekat dan tidak pula saling mengenal. Jadi, jika kita bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti, mohon kita bersikap formal saja. Panggil aku V karena di dunia kerjaku aku dikenal dengan nama tersebut, sama seperti brand kebanggaan milikku."_

 _Dan setelah itu aku buru-buru menerobos pekatnya hujan dengan perasaan tak tentu, meninggalkan pemuda tersebut yang terdiam tak terbaca raut wajahnya._

.

.

.

Dengan setia kepala masihku miringkan menyentuh dinginnya meja marmer di dapur. Aku sadar ini sudah memasuki pukul tiga pagi, tapi entah kenapa mataku masih saja terjaga. Telapak tangan kiriku bergerak menyentuh uluh hatiku yang terasa nyeri. Ku penjamkan mata dengan perlahan, dan airmata yang sudah lama ku tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

Bukan ini yang aneh. Hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh.

Karena nyatanya, hanya dengan 'ia' yang tiba-tiba hadir kembali di sekitarku, aku menyadari bahwa hingga saat ini aku masih sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

Continue or not?

Give me your answer on the review box, please ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan tepat pukul 10. Pagi-pagi sekali di bulan yang baru memasuki musim semi ini, aku sudah terduduk manis memimpin agenda rapat kecil dengan anggota divisi pemasaran mengingat sudah saatnya _V's Spring Season_ dikeluarkan. Aku mengetukkan pensil di atas kertas dengan beberapa goresan desain saat kepala divisi pemasaran hendak mengutarakan strategi _marketing_ untuk meraup keuntungan dari hasil penjualan barang.

"Jadi begini, Kim V," sang ketua pemasaran, Seungkwan, mulai berujar. Anggap saja aku malas dengan sebutan embel-embel yang membuatku tampak lebih tua, jadi jangan heran jika bawahanku memanggil tidak menggunakan panggilan formal. Umurku masih 27 tahun, kalau kau ingin tahu.

" _Idol-idol_ akan banyak merilis karya baru di awal musim semi seperti ini. Mungkin kita dapat mensponsorinya dengan meminjamkan beberapa koleksi dari _V series_ yang sudah ditampilkan di _Seoul Spring Fashion Week_ minggu lalu untuk dipergunakan selama mempromosikan album dan lagu mereka." Tukas Seungkwan lugas yang diyakinkan oleh anggukan mantap dari ketiga bawahannya.

" _Hmm.. Ok_." Aku bergumam setuju. "Sudah kau cek siapa saja yang akan merilis lagu barunya?"

Ia mengangguk kecil dan berbisik kepada bawahannya untuk mengambilkan secarik kertas dengan sederet tabel nama-nama _idol_. Kemudian ia menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke hadapanku. Aku mengeryit membaca tabel tersebut.

"Kami sudah melakukan beberapa pengecekkan. Karena _brand V_ sudah tidak asing lagi didengar oleh masyarakat, maka target yang akan kita sponsori tahun ini pun harus berasal dari beberapa artis tenar agar _brand_ kita lebih dikenal secara universal. Lalu dari beberapa itu..."

Oh, Tuhan. Aku tahu akan ke arah mana konklusi dari pembicaraan ini. Tanganku seketika berkeringat dingin menggenggam kertas tersebut dan jantungku.. Ya, jantungku masih saja tak sanggup mendengar sejurus kata-kata yang sebentar lagi keluar dari bawahanku itu bahwa-

"...Kami memilih Jeon Jungkook sebagai _brand ambassador_ dari _V_."

-aku dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Reset**

 _"If I could turn back the times"_

KookV

Romance, BL, Idol!AU

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Unforgiven**.

Kepalaku sejenak berputar setelah sang kepala pemasaran puas memaparkan idenya, tiba-tiba pangkal hidungku terasa memiliki beban berat. Aku menghembuskan nafas sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah gusar.

"Apa harus dia?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit malas kepada divisi pemasaran yang mengernyit kebingungan. Aku meringis kecil saat ujung jari kakiku terasa nyeri karena sebuah injakkan kasar oleh sekretaris sekaligus menjabat sahabat sematiku, Min Yoongi. Ku lihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya berbisik 'profesional, Tae'.

Aku kemudian berdeham. "Maksudku, apa alasanmu memilih Jeon Jungkook sebagai _brand ambassador_ kita?"

"Nah," Seungkwan kembali tersenyum lebar dan percaya diri, "Kim, dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, demi Tuhan! Siapa yang tak kenal penyanyi bersuara emas tersebut? Kau tentu tahu pasti, jika ia mengeluarkan karya terbarunya pasti akan laku keras. Ia akan ada di media manapun. Dan lagi pula, ia sangat aktraktif. Sebut saja beberapa _brand_ yang tidak sengaja ia komersilkan akan menjadi _hot items_ selama berbulan-bulan. Apalagi jika kita mengajaknya bekerja sama secara resmi, dan - _oh!-_ dia sungguh _style_ mu sekali, Kim. Cocok sekali dengan barang-barang kita untuk musim ini untuk ia kenakan."

Yoongi terkikik kecil mendengar borbardiran lengkingan suara Seungkwan yang membuat telingaku berdenging. Astaga, Seungkwan benar-benar layak dicap sebagai anak _marketing_ yang pandai memasarkan produk -ditambah kebawelannya yang tiada tanding-.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tidak tergiur dengan ucapan Seungkwan, tetapi letak masalahnya ada di _dia_. Harusnya aku tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk ini, lagi pula bukan aku juga yang akan terjun langsung ke sana. Tetapi, sekali lagi, aku benar-benar tidak suka jika membuka peluang untuk berhubungan dengannya lagi.

"Pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, artis sebesar itu maukah mengambil tawaran dari _brand_ kecil ini?" Aku berusaha beralasan yang malah mendapat delikkan tajam dari Yoongi.

"Duh, Tuan Kim V. Jangan tiba-tiba merendah diri seperti itu, kau tahu jelas _brand_ mu sudah dikenal seantreo jagat Korea Selatan. Bahkan tahun depan kau ingin membuka cabang di Inggris." Dengus Yoongi sarkastik.

Terkutuklah mulut Min Yoongi selalu tepat untuk menyudutkanku dengan bibir mungil nan berbisanya tersebut. Aku lelah, punggungku kaku karena terlalu serius mendebatkan ini. Toh, nanti yang merasakan keuntungannya juga diriku sendiri -di samping efek aku harus berhubungan dengannya kembali secara tidak langsung-.

"Ya, sudah. Kerjakan apa yang harus kalian kerjakan lagi. Katakan kepada pihak agensi jika ingin mendiskusikan ini, mereka dapat menghubungiku. Rapat pagi ini selesai." Ujarku tenang seraya menyenderkan tubuh ke belakang kursi seutuhnya.

Serempak orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut tersenyum lega dengan keputusan terakhir dari rapat ini dan mereka membungkuk sopan kepadaku sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pintu ruangan rapat.

Terkecuali Yoongi yang masih sibuk membereskan notulennya. Dan aku tahu dari sudut mataku memandang, Yoongi tengah berlama-lama membereskan pekerjaannya hanya untuk melirikku dengan hati-hati. Seolah aku adalah benda yang akan runtuh karena sentuhan sedikit saja. Tolong, aku tidak selemah itu.

"Apa, _hyung_?" Tanyaku yang sudah memejamkan mata sebentar untuk istirahat.

Terdengar decakkan samar yang sudah pasti keluar dari mulut Yoongi dan juga gesekkan roda kursi yang mendekat. "Tae, semua sudah berakhir."

" _I know._ "

"Insiden tempo hari saat dia datang ke butikmu, bukan masalah kan?"

Masalah besar, tentu. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudahnya mendatangiku begitu saja seperti tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun? Sungguh aku sudah berusaha selama dua tahun ini mencoba untuk melupakan kekecewaanku kepadanya. Tapi, tidak untuk memaafkan. Maka, ketika ia menunjukkan batang hidungnya kembali di hadapanku, luapan emosi dari masa lalu itu tiba-tiba datang.

Aku membencinya separah ini.

Tapi aku mencintainya separah ini pula.

Dan aku tahu pasti, jika aku tak kunjung berdamai dengan masa laluku, aku akan tetap terpenjara di tempat yang sama seumur hidup. Hal ini hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu. Bahkan seorang Min Yoongi yang mengerti seluk-beluk diriku, untuk yang satu ini maaf, aku tidak dapat mengatakannya.

"Tae?" Suara Yoongi yang melembut menyadarkanku. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap sepasang bola mata Yoongi yang terlihat khawatir.

" _Hyung_ , tenang saja. Sudahlah, lagipula _dia_ hanya masa lalu. _Dia_ tidak akan berpengaruh lagi untukku. Tidak perlu diungkit lagi" Aku melempar senyuman berpura-pura tegar. Aku tidak begitu menyukai konsep mengasihani diriku sendiri yang memang sedikit sial dalam kehidupan percintaan.

Yoongi mendesah lelah, mungkin sudah tak ingin juga membahas aku dan Jungkook. Lelaki manis tersebut beranjak dari kursi untuk mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, _dongsaeng_."

 _"I wish..."_ ucapku lirih sepeninggal Yoongi dari ruangan rapat yang menyisakan diriku dengan suara desauan _AC_ serta jam dinding yang berdetik.

.

.

.

kacamata bulatku ditenggerkan dengan baik membungkus wajah yang sedikit tenggelam karena _sweater turtle neck_ berwarna kunyitku. Terkadang, musim semi membuat alergi serbuk bungaku kambuh dan atas dasar itu aku lebih memilih menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup seperti saat ini untuk menikmati perjalanan bisnisku ke toko cabang di Busan.

Ah, Busan... Lama sekali tak berkunjung ke sini. Sudah berapa lama aku tak mengunjungi kampung halaman ayahku?

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar ke sebuah tempat kenanganku semasa kecil bersama keluarga. Aku memarkirkan dengan rapih _Mercedes_ putihku dipinggir jalan.

Tempat tujuanku adalah kuil tua di belakang gedung sekolah dasar. Dulu sekali sebelum aku timggal di Daegu, ayah sering mengajakku ke tempat ini. Ia berkata bahwa saat kau berdo'a dengan baik di kuil ini, maka permintaanmu akan terkabulkan. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apapun, saat itu aku berdo'a agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang dapat menciptakan hal luar biasa. Dan sekarang, dengan bangga aku berdiri sebagai seorang desainer yang dapat membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku dengan hasil jerih payah yang sudah ku kumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku terkekeh tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya aku masih percaya dengan omong kosong ini. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan aku berdo'a kembali untuk kebahagiaan yang lainnya.

Dan aku mulai memejamkan mata serta menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku berdo'a agar semua orang di sekitarku akan terus hidup dengan baik. Ah, dan aku berdo'a demi ketabahan hatiku untuk dapat menerima semua kesulitan yang ada. Karena sekali lagi, Tuhan tidak memberi cobaan yang melampaui batas hamba-Nya, kan?

Aku juga sangat berharap aku dapat cepat berpaling dari masa laluku. Tuhan, tolong pertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang dapat memberi kenyamanan padaku.

Amin.

Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka setelah selesai. AKu melirik arlojiku, sudah waktunya aku ke beranjak dari sini sekarang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju mobil. Seketika tubuhku membatu.

Memang Tuhan senang sekali menempatkan aku ke dalam situasi yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Seoul. Busan. Dua kota yang berjarak sangat jauh, memiliki ribuan tempat yang berbeda dan lalu kenapa?

Kenapa lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut berada di tempat yang sama dengannya seakarang?!

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hei, saya update cepat, nih. Hehehe Tanggung soalnya ini masih bagian kemarin. Kalian penasaran ga kenapa Taehyung sama Jungkook di masa lalu? Coba beri tanggapanmu tentang ini wkwkwk

Sebenernya saya merasa fanfic ini ga layak publish wkwk menurutmu layak ngga? Yok review kalau masih ada yang nunggu fanfic ini lanjut :")


End file.
